doarafandomcom-20200214-history
Ataya (City)
Ataya (ɑ ˈtɑ jɑ - Atlan) Atalha (ɑ ˈtɑl h̃ɑ - Proto-Peroatlan) Atyanad (ɑt ˈjɑ nɑð - Dnalak) Atya ('at ja - Feshak) is the largest city on Tsanta (Zanatal), with a history stretching back thousands of years, and most famously the capital of the Atlass Empire. Early History Atalha was founded originally in -3458 by Ushanghal, during the unification period of the Ushanghali Empire. It was built at the mouth of the Imisha River, a sheltered waterway well suited for a port, and designated as the "throne" of the region. It is believed that Ushanghal founded a new city in order to avoid showing favoritism among the defeated Atlan nobles, and to symbolize the new beginning for Atlans at the hands of the Empire. After Ushanghal's death, Atalha served as the regional seat of an elek under Ushanghal's second son- Solanghal. Solanghal built the first wooden wall around the city, and expanded the tiny harbor in to a small but bustling trade port. The Temple of Ushassi, part of which lasts today was also built under Solanghal's administration. Next on the throne in Atalha was Solatal, Solanghal's only son, who used the growing influence of the city and the navy based there to declare independence from the Ushanghali Empire. Atalha served as the capital of this new kingdom Zanatal (named after the island itself), and due to relative isolation, the independence of the kingdom was basically unopposed. In -2730, the expanding Peroth Empire laid seige to the city, burning down the wooden wall and capturing it in -2728. This began a lengthy occupation of most of Zanatal, enacting tribute and using the island as a base for operations in the Naklab Peninsula. By now, Atalha, which through dialects was now referred to as Ataya, was one of the largest and most significant cities on the island. The only other large city was Dirdam- the hub of the remaining free Atlans on the southern coast, beyond Perothan control. The Atlass Empire Over a period of several hundred years, Perothan control over Ataya waned as emperors focused on the more lucrative trade in the Mazedian Sea, and by -2203, The Perothans were completely repulsed from Zanatal. Ataya once again became the capital of the Atlan people, who were now more ambitious and imperialistic than ever. A republic ruled for over 200 years, with the harbor and naval infrastructure greatly expanded at this time. By the end of the republic in Atlass, the city had about 150,000 residents, dwarfing Dirdam (60,000 citizens) which a century before was nearly equal in size. With the rise of the Atlass Empire around -2000, Ataya became the hub of technological and colonial innovation, developing a complex system of guilds and craftsmen who were sought after throughout the known world. After the end of the Altan Civil War (the final solidification of empire over republic), the emperor Omosa constructed massive stone walls around the city, adding a fortressalong the northern wall to be the base of military operations throughout the Empire. Throughout the reign of the Empire, Atlass saw extravagant growth and wealth, especially by -950 - its harbor (technically an inlet of the slow Imisha River) now stretched three miles along the mouth of the river to the coast. The harbor was one of the greatest constructions of its time, having drydocks capable of building or repairing over 70 ships at once, hundreds of trade docks, outfit with pulley-and-chain lifts to raise boats and their goods up to the dockside. Two concrete towers sat at either side of the 1/2 mile wide mouth- each holding 10 massive Ballistae for destroying invading ships. Even though Ataya was thickly defended, the city never faced a direct attack until well into the decline of the Empire. In -183, the Dnalirfi forces beginning their invasion of Zanatal laid seige to the city, but were forced back in -181. Dnalirf attacked the city again in -82 and in -30, but they weren't able to secure the sea and completely surround the city until the final seige in -2. Dnalak Rule With Dnalirf taking full control of Zanatal in 1, Ataya remained an important city, but was stunted by foreign occupation. The city in -100 had had almost 1,000,000 residents and sprawled several miles outside of the original stone wall, which was still mostly intact (since Isaretu and the last Atlan forces surrendered peacefully), and the harbor and adjacent markets were the largest in the world. Dnalirf did its best to maintain the Atlan way of life throughout the conquered land, but when trade interests dragged it into the Cadh War in 25, Atlan citizens were pressed into naval and military service, being required to join before Dnalak citizens were drafted up. Gradually, this served to build dissent on the island, and by 63 the Atlans rose up in a rebellion centered around Ataya, led by a nobleman- Korytas. The unrest was enough for Dnalirf to withdraw from the Cadh War, and though they attempted to quell the rebellion quickly, another uprising in Ineka to the south caused a near complete collapse of the empire. After a few feeble attempts to assault the island, Dnalirf completely abandoned Zanatal in 71. The Atlans in Ataya, now free again after only 70 years, sis not try to reinstate the empire- rather forming a new kingdom of mixed Dnalak and Atlan culture called Kaneso. Kaneso Though Zanatal was now free again under their own king, the land was still devastated from the rebellion and the preceding Dnalak occupation. The proportion of full-blood Atlans had fallen below 10% of the population, and though Atlan culture was still a huge part of daily life, the primary culture was a hybrid Dnalak. By this time, Ataya (known by locals as Atyanad) had shrunk to about 600,000 residents, still one of the largest cities in the world at the time, but relatively stagnant, as they lacked the overseas territory and resources to develop and grow a population similar to the Atlass Empire. After ending their war with Dnalirf, Kaneso focused efforts on restoring internal infrastructure, including walls, highways, and aqueducts built by the Atlans. Kaneso thrived for the next 1300 years, albeit dormantly- repelling a renewed Dnalirfi invasion in 470 and Incorporating Izzass after it gained independence from Thekha and Zhoicor in 815. Naval power was the driving force of Kanesi sovereignty, and Ataya continued to serve as the shipbuilding hub of all Kakhor, importing wood from Yawetag to the south and selling warships and trade vessels to nations from Dnalirf to Ngistroy. Thekhan Occupation In 1410, Thekhan forces invaded Zanatal and laid seige to Atyanad, which surrendered after holding out for 4 years in 1414. Thekha was able to conquer half of the island before their forces were stopped and they set up defensive formations. The Thekhans never completed the conquest of the island, focusing more on the occupation of Chezhoi before they collapsed internally and were defeated by Chezhoi and their allies in 1582. For a brief period, Chezhoi gained military rule over the western half of Zanatal, but rather than return it to the weakened Kaneso in the east, they granted it an independent vassalage in 1649 under the new state of Counethoi (a close Fezhoing representation of the name Kaneso). Counethoi Under Fezhoing rule, many chezhoireten (citizens of Chezhoi) migrated and settled in and around Atyanad, mingling cultures yet again. Primarily, though, the culture kept its Atlan and Dnalak mix, incorporating a few Fezhoing customs but maintaining its identity. The early days of Counethoi were tumultuous, with Chezhoi appointed governers and military leaders misunderstanding the delicate politics and balance of the Kanesi people. There were several uprisings throughout the 18th century, though they were all brutally crushed, until finally, Chezhoi placed a Kanesi governor over the nation in 1787. Atyanad, which through Fezhoing influence became known as Atya, was used as a major naval and military base for Chezhoi during the late Exploration Age, and then during the Colonial Age was the gateway for almost all intercontinental shipping to and from the Atlan Sea (heavily under Chezhish influence). By 1890, Atya had swelled to nearly 1.5 million residents, and had a bustling trade economy- frequented by travellers from all over the world. Though Kanesi governers ruled Counethoi, Chezhish control on the island continued to tighten as the importance of the city grew. In 1990 and 2550, the Kings of Chezhoi proposed annexation, but delegates and citizens from Counethoi vehemently opposed the union. Fearing the financial implications of war and destruction over such a valuable seaport, the powerful overlord backed down on both occasions. Couneth Independence Strikingly, near the dawn of the Fifth Imperial Age, (the Golden Age of Chezhoi), Chezhoi granted Counethoi independence from their previous vassalage in 3122, on terms that they could still station troops and ships in the port cities (namely Atya). Though independent, this influence was still so powerful that the Chezhish Ambassador in Atya held nearly as much power as the city Mayor. Shortly after their independence, Counethoi negotiated the union with their eastern neighbor Kaneso in 3248-- finally reuniting the island under a single banner for the first time since 1410. Counethoi was still ethnically divided, having a mixture of Fezhoing and Kanesi (In fact, with their own dialect and diverging customs they were often called Onuskanesi or West Kanesi) to the west, and more Dnalak-leaning Kanesi in the east. Still, the nation integrated without a hitch, and quickly became a reputable power at sea; modernizing their navy and founding a few colonial trade ports by 3360. Counethoi staked its claim in several of the great colonial wars of the Fifth Imperial Age- usually on the Chezhish side, but most notably siding with Zoccu, a valued Neckt trading partner during their war for sovereignty in 3796-3805. When the Zoccum were able to oust Chezhoi in 3805, the treaty signed included terms for Chezhish withdrawal from Atya (their final military base on Zanatal) which they had occupied during the war. The Modern World Atya has remained under independent control of Counethoi ever since the 3805 treaty with Chezhoi, though a brief civil war in the 4420's saw Atya at the center of a communistic revolution which ultimately failed. In modern times, Atya is referred to as "the Gateway to Kakhor" because most major trade travels through the port on its way to the wealthy cities along the Atlan Sea. This keeps the shipping, ship-building, and international marketing sectors booming, with most major international banks and trading firms holding offices in the city. The growing globalization of the economy after the Liberation Era caused the importance of Atya to grow and by the 4600's, several international summits and leagues used the city as a neutral meeting place for negotiations. Most recently, in 4989, Atya served as the home to the Tachoizhe (Peacemaker) Summit in response to the growing Horectan Crisis, in which several dozen nations debated the best course of action against the warmongering Horecta. Demographics and Politics Today, Atya is home to over 5 million residents, many of whom work in a business, financial, or trade sector, but ship building and resource and warehouse management are also major employers. Compared to the rest of Counethoi, Atya is by far the most diverse, modern, and urban environment in the country, and houses the government offices. The city maintains a modest tourism economy, fed by recent archaeological fascination with the Peroatlan peoples. The city's population is ethnically about 45% Onuskanesi, 25% Kanesi, 15% Fezhoing, 5% Khanakh, 5% Dnalak, and 5% Other. The wealth disparages greatly between shipping and banking moguls- some of the richest in the world, down to a relatively small poverty rate of 8%. Most of the upper class consist of Fezhoing and Onuskanesi, while the majority of the lower class is comprised of Kanesi laborers and Khanakh migrants. The city government is simply a department of the national government as, drawn from the monarchical past on the island, the city is considered the direct holding of the Prime Minister, and other regional governors and city mayors pledge loyalty to the Parliament in a nearly feudal representation of dependency. Because of this, The city benefits most directly from any government edicts, and high ranking citizens have far more direct access to the Prime Minister and influencing much of the nation's politics. The self-benefiting political system around Ataya has been a major topic of interest in Counethoi over the past decade. Rural people have petitioned that their voices are not equally represented in government and that citizens of Ataya are advantaged over the rest of the country. This belief had led to a boom in relocation to the city in the 4990s but recent regional laws have regulated and all but prevented relocation to the city. The tension has led to rising tensions between Parliament (representing the regions) and the Prime Minister. It is unknown if Parliament will use their power to override the Prime Minister as a way to relieve these burdens on the rural population.